Le noble sport du billard
by Dianou
Summary: Harry donne une leçon de billard à Draco... à sa façon. slash HPDM. CHAPITRE 3 EN LIGNE, FIC FINIE!
1. Default Chapter

Bon je m'essaye au slash, le classique, mon préféré cependant, Harry/Draco !!!

Je sais, j'ai un autre fic en court mais c'est pas grave !! 

**Disclaimer : **  Les personnages ne sont pas a moi, sinon je vous jure qu'ils seraient hétéro. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire ni avec les personnages d'ailleurs (ils sont là pour MON plaisir personnel. Voui voui.). Seule l'histoire m'appartient, et encore, je n'ai pas lu toutes les fic sur ff.net alors je m'excuse si cette idée à déjà été explorée.

**Genre : **  Humour je pense, enfin bon, mon humour quoi . . .  a vous de voir si il vous plaît. ^^

**Rating :** PG-13, j'ai pas envie de m'embêter avec des lemons dans ce fic, qui a dit que c'était facile à écrire ? Je suis encore vierge de toute souillure humaine je vous signale, innocente, pure, chaste. Quoi ? Arrêter ? Bah . . . même pas drôle. 

**Bon ça c'était mon premier choix, mais en fait je le met en R, Angy je vais te tuer. Je suis toujours vierge de toute souillure humaine, innocente, pure ET chaste.**

**Résum :** Harry donne une leçon de billard à Draco à sa façon bien sur. 

**Note :** Ce fic est parti d'un délire par téléphone avec Jonat (pour ceux de PMW vous comprenez) et Tarahiriel (PMW vous connaissez aussi) à qui je dédie ce fic.

LE NOBLE SPORT DU BILLARD                                        (POV/Draco a part pour le décrire, sinon bonjour l'objectivité)

Résidence Yjong, appartement 111, Glascow. 

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années regardait fixement la porte du numéro 111. Il était grand et finement musclé, habillé d'un jean noir soulignant la longueur de ses jambes, terminées par des Doc. Martins. Ses épaules assez carrées étaient recouvertes d'une chemise noire elle aussi ouverte dans le col, recouverte d'une veste du même jean que le pantalon. Le jeune homme arborait une longue chevelure d'un blond presque blanc noués en un long catogan noir qui lui battait les flans. Son visage aux traits fins affichait une moue tendue au milieu de son allure noble et aristocratique. 

Maisquestcequejefaismaisquestcequejefaismaisquestcequejefais. 

Alors ? Pour établir la situation dans une récapitulation rapide, je suis devant la porte de Potter. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. La raison semblait logique au début mais là, là, naaaaaaaan !! Plus du tout voyez vous. 

A la genèse des choses, je suis venu sur demande de Dumbledore pour établir le début d'une relation amicale d'après lui, supportable à mon avis, avec Potter. Ce qu'il peuvent m'énerver ces deux l ! D'un côté Dumbledore, grand sorcier vénéré, ordre de Merlin première classe, directeur de Poudlard et tout le reste, qui joue au petit train sur son bureau les soirs de fête; et de l'autre, Saint Potter, celui qui s'entête à survivre alors qu'il broie du noir comme pas possible continuellement, celui qui s'entête à survivre alors que s'il crevait irait carrément mieux. Comme je les hais… Mais bon, ils me sont essentiels, peut être l'habitude de les voir depuis dix ans maintenant, ils font partie du quotidien, de ces petites choses qui font que, si elles disparaissaient, elles vous manqueraient, même si vous ne les appréciiez pas particulièrement, ou pas du tout. Quelle horreur, je viens d'avouer que Potter et Dumbledore me manqueraient s'ils crevaient… Bon, une fois la corvée effectuée je me prends une cuite pour oublier. 

Deuxième récapitulation des choses, je suis devant la porte de Potter depuis dix minutes à la regarder fixement, subtilement et surtout stupidement. Si quelqu'un me voit je vais me prendre une superbe honte que je ne serai pas près d'oublier. Quoique si, ça fera une deuxième bonne raison de me cuiter ce soir. 

Pourvuquilsoitpaslàpourvuquilsoitpaslàpourvuquilsoitpasl

-Eh bien Malfoy, ma porte est elle donc si intéressante ?

Cette voix, hou qu'elle me stresse, je peux déjà voir son horrible petit sourire typiquement gryffondorien. Je me retourne. Raté. Ce sourire est typiquement serpentard. QUOI ? Ça c'est un truc dont je voudrais me rappeler, mauvais point pour la cuite de ce soir, mais je veux la prendre mwa cette cuite ! 

Hey ! C'est qu'il s'est arrangé avec le temps lui ! Bon, je connais déjà tous les contours de sa carrure à cause de certaines réactions qui m'ont values une honte personnelle particulièrement juteuse à Poudlard. Mais là il a fait quelques modifications pas négligeables, il s'est laissé pousser les cheveux, moins longs que moi, jusqu'aux épaules à peu près, et il a des mèches vertes foncées, ça lui va pas trop mal. Et niveau tenue, y a pas à dire, on est loin des gueilles trois fois trop grandes qu'il portait au collège. Jean bleu, pull noir à col roulé prés du corps, Potter, tu nous cachais des choses à Poudlard, bien que je n'en ai jamais douté tu… Hem, suis-je en train de m'avancer sur le chemin de la contemplation ? Oh pitié non… 

Il faudrait peut être que je réponde, c'était quoi la question déj ? C'est pas grave, on va tenter la réponse qui colle à toutes les situations comme la mienne.

-Je t'attendais Potter.

Ça c'est de la réponse magistrale je vous le dis. Je suis dans la merde. 

-J'avais deviné. 

Hou ce sourire ! Qu'est ce qu'il peut m'énerver !

-Allez entre, tu as de la chance, je n'étais pas là de la journée.

Qu'est ce que je m'en fous, ça m'aurait bien arrangé qu'il ait passé la nuit ailleurs tiens. Il passe devant moi ce petit con, même pas la courtoisie de me laisser entrer en premier. Roule pas du cul la route est droite. Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Bon point pour la cuite de ce soir. Oublie Draco oublie. Il faudra que je marque le sourire serpentard sur un papier du coup. 

Merde. Je suis encore resté comme un gland sur le seuil de la porte à fixer toujours aussi stupidement le vide et accessoirement ses fesses, pas qu'elles ne valent pas le coup d'œil mais… Stop ! Ne rien laisser paraître et entrer, je suis sur de moi. Sur de moi…

Préparons nous à essayer une nouvelle matière dans le domaine survivant, la conversation civilisée. J'aurai dû prendre des cours avant de venir. 

-Assieds toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

J'envisage de rayer la cuite de la liste de ce soir, Potter m'offre à boire, on aura tout vu. 

-Hem… Tu as quoi ?

-Sous la main pas grand-chose… ah si ! Desperados !

Il est pas bien ce type, pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça maintenant ?

-Tu en veux ?

Ah. C'est une boisson.

-C'est quoi au juste ?

Quelle souffrance atroce ! Obligé de reconnaître son ignorance face à Potter !

-Bière, Tequila, je connais rien de meilleur dans la catégorie boissons fraîches. 

Bon, on adopte les coutumes des indigènes et si c'est dégueulasse, on fait semblant. Je le sens mal mais mal… 

-Okay fait goûter. 

Il me tend une bouteille, même pas la civilité de prendre un verre. Voyons voir cette mixture. Hey pas maaaaaaaaal ! Wouw ! C'est le genre de truc qui te déchire la gorge à petit feu ! Finalement la cuite c'est pour ce soir je le sens bien ! 

-T'aimes ?

Je lui fais un oui de la tête, autant se mettre à l'aise avec une corvée comme celle là. 

-Bon, j'imagine que t'es pas venu chez moi pour me parler des piètres performances des Canons.

-Non en effet, cette équipe est vraiment une nullité, « Croisons les doigts et gardons espoirs » ils en ont besoin ça c'est sûr ! 

Il se marre, voilà qui détend l'atmosphère. 

-En fait, selon Dumbledore, je dois « établir les bases d'une solide amiti » entre toi et moi. 

J'attends sa réaction. Rien. Nothing. Nada. Nichts. 

Grand moment de vide dans mon esprit. 

L'enfoirééééééééééééééé 

Il lui a dit ce connard. Dumbledore, je vais débarquer chez toi et je vais te piquer ta collection de cartes chocogrenouilles, en plus elle est complète et super bien conservée, je lui ai toujours envié, hem, je m'égare là. Bon, on tente le tout pour le tout.

 -Tu es au courant.

C'est pas une question mais il va quand même répondre.

-Oui.

-Il te l'a dit.

Dumbledore, je vais mettre du cirage dans ta barbe en nylon. 

-Non.

Deuxième grand moment de vide en cinq minutes, il va falloir que je fasse de la rééducation neuronale sinon je suis bon pour rejoindre Crabbe et Goyle dans le gouffre qui leur sert de cerveau.

QUEUWA ? Comment ça non ? 

-Comment ça non ?

Judicieuse répétition. 

-C'est moi qui lui ait demandé. 

Je dois avoir l'air d'un bœuf qui regarde un alligator en tutu rose mais c'est pas grave.

-En gros tu as demandé à notre Dumbledore national de t'arranger un rendez vous avec moi.

-Tu arrives à être lucide quand tu veux.

 Il me dit ça avec un sourire, hou ! Je vais le tuer. On va se contenter d'un regard d'abord. 

-Allez viens on va discuter de ça autour d'un billard. 

Comme je le hais de plus en plus ce type, c'est quoi un billard ? Il tient vraiment à me ridiculiser ! Je veux ma cuiteuuuuuuuuh ! Vite ! Bouteille ! 

Je retrouve avec délice les joies de l'alcool pendant que Potter se dirige vers une sorte de grosse table en plein milieu du salon. Elle est recouverte d'une housse et une lampe plafonnière se situe juste au dessus, à 75 centimètres environ. Contournant cette table pour le moins incongrue il enlève la housse, ce qui révèle un truc plutôt bizarre, elle est légèrement creusée, elle a des trous aux coins et au milieu des côtés les plus longs et est recouverte d'une moquette verte. Le dit Potter va à une petite alcôve aménagée dans le mur et tire deux longs morceaux de bois et une boîte triangulaire. C'est quoi ce binz ? Merde, il m'a repéré.

-Tu viens oui ?!

Hey zen, pas de ma faute si mon cher père m'a interdit tout contact avec le monde moldu. 

Il ricane. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est je me trompe ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui offre un grognement et une gueule de trois mètres de long. Moi pas content.

-Okay vient, je vais t'expliquer, il est temps de faire ton éducation Mr Malfoy.

Je sens que ça va être trèèèèèès long. Je voulais juste « établir les bases d'une nouvelle amiti » moi… 

Il prend un des bâtons et me le tend. Je fais quoi avec ? Je le frappe ? Aucun problème. 

Aïe, il commence son monologue.

-Le but du jeu est simplissime, il faut te servir de ta queue pour frapper les boules et les mettre dans les trous.

Je lève la tête d'un seul coup. En une phrase, il a réussi à faire ressurgir toutes mes lubies d'adolescent bourré d'hormones. Des images pas vraiment sages s'imposent à mon esprit. Stop ! Il se fout de ma gueule. Oui j'en suis sur !! Z'avez vu cet air !! Il se moque de moi en plus !! Et il éclate de rire !!

Allez respire Potter, j'ai déjà dit que tu me manquerai si tu crevais. Bon, il s'arrête enfin !  

-Je vais t'expliquer plus en détails. 

Argh il s'approche ! Je fais quoi ? Oskour Il me tend son bout de bois.

-Ceci est une queue. 

Je prends ma queue, rooooh ! C'est pas possible !! Pourquoi je réagis comme un adolescent en manque ?  Peut être pasque je suis un jeune adulte en manque. C'est une réponse crédible malheureusement. Je suis dans la merde. Au moins il a pas l'air de s'en apercevoir. Bon, il fait quoi maintenant ?  Apparemment c'est les boules en question.

-Donc ça c'est les boules, on les places dans un triangle pour bien les placer et il faut les disperser avec la boule blanche en frappant dedans avec la queue. 

-Je peux savoir l'intérêt de ce « jeu » ?

Il a l'air interloqué le Potty. Potty mais mignon… Stop ! 

-Eh bien, comment t'expliquer… c'est un jeu de tactique et de patience, de concentration aussi, un peu comme les échecs, mais en plus physique. 

Physique ! Pourquoi il utilise _les _mots qui me déstabilisent ? 

-Tiens je te montre. 

Il se penche en avant, et place sa queue entre ses doigts, ça me choquerai presque ces termes ! Il se concentre et tape dans la boule blanche qui va frapper les autres. Il y en a une qui tombe dans un des trous, une boule blanche avec une bande verte, tu es nul Potter, tu l'as faite tomber. Minute. Pourquoi tu souris alors ? 

-Tu dois maintenant te servir de la boule blanche pour aller frapper les autres, tu prends les unies. 

-Mais tu as perdu, tu l'as faite tomber !

Il sourit le bougre !

-Justement, c'est le but. A toi de jouer.

Je me place devant la boule blanche, la seule qui ne porte pas de numéro. 

-Maintenant tu choisis quelle boule tu veux faire tomber, choisis en une bien placée.

Je regarde le tapis vert et repère tout de suite la seule boule noire, elle est juste devant un trou, pile sur la trajectoire de la boule blanche. Je me mets en position, la queue entre les doigts.

-Tss tss tss… Tu tiens mal ta queue, je vais te montrer.

Nan, il va pas faire ça ! Si ! Il l'a fait ! Il vient de se glisser derrière mon dos et met ses mains sur les miennes ! Fait chaud là… c'est la bière, c'est forcément la bière, ça ne peut pas être autre chose. Sa bouche est un peu trop prés de mon oreille je trouve, quoique…

-Pour bien viser tu vois, l'idéal c'est de faire des mouvements de vas et viens entre tes doigts avec ta queue, ça aide à se concentrer.

Je déglutis difficilement, c'est Potter, qui a son torse collé à mon dos, Potter, qui tient fermement mes mains dans les siennes, Potter encore, qui me murmure sensuellement des mots à double sens à l'oreille, Potter toujours qui était le personnage principal de mes wet-dreams au collège. Je suis soudainement un peu à l'étroit, allez savoir pourquoi. Zut il s'en va. Hein ! Je veux dire ouf ! Il s'en va ! Oui c'est ça. 

-Tu as compris ?

Tiens c'est marrant, sa voix est un peu rauque, remarque la mienne doit l'être encore plus, vénérons l'inventeur de la conversation par signes de tête. 

Je me positionne donc comme il fait, regrettant presque l'absence de présence dans mon dos, merde, je viens de me rendre à l'évidence. Nan c'est pas ça, pas du tout ça. Petit boule noire, tu es à moi.

Comme dans un film au ralentis, je vois la boule blanche partir en furie et aller frapper la sphère noire marquée d'un huit. Je suis un boss, elle est tombée ! Yeah ! Je lève la tête vers Potter qui a enfoui la sienne dans ses mains. Ben quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? 

-Je te reconnais bien là Malfoy, dit il en souriant, le seul truc qu'il ne faut pas prendre, c'est pour toi ! 

-Eclaire ta pensée Potter.

-La boule noire est la boule qu'il faut rentrer à la fin !

Là je prend l'air déconfit par définition, ce qui n'est pas du tout habituel, la preuve, il éclate de rire le con.

-Mais… pourquoua ? 

Là c'est la honte suprême. 

-Bonne question, j'y ai jamais vraiment pensé en fait, mais selon la règle, la boule noire est la dernière qui doit rester sur le tapis. Ton éducation est vraiment nulle sur ce coup là mon vieux.

Comment il me parle l'autre eh ! Je suis pas la belette !

-Ne me parle pas comme ça Potter, articulais-je en serrant les dents.

Il s'approche, il est vraiment bien fouttu le con.

-Ne devions nous pas « établir les bases d'une solide amiti » ?

Je le sens, il est tout près, si ça continue, je vais établir autre chose moi. Aïeuh… ça commence à devenir très très serré tout ça. Vive les sorts de dissimulation. 

-Si en effet.

Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité après tout, mais là, allez savoir pourquoi, ma voix et tout ce qu'il y a de plus rauque sur le marché. 

-Bon, on réessaiera le billard plus tard, on a toute la nuit… et il ça avec un sourire, comment dire, coquin ? Naaaaaaaan !  Mais il veut dire quoi par « toute la nuit » ?

-C'est ça, si tu crois que je suis à ton service Potter… 

Yeah ! J'ai réussi à retrouver mon self control ! Enfin… niveau voix oui, mais le reste… où sont les toilettes… 

-Euh… où sont les toilettes ? Ta bière euh… hem.

Il sourit, putain il est mignon le gars… nan ! Nan en fait c'est qu'un balafré qui… « Les cicatrices donnent du charme aux aventuriers » et merde, pourquoi ai-je ouvert cette bande dessinée moldue ?

-Au bout du couloir, je vais aller me changer en attendant si ça ne t'ennuie pas. 

-Fait comme chez toi Potter, dis-je en me dirigeant vers les toilettes

Ne pas montrer mon empressement, surtout ne pas montrer… Ouuuuuuf ! J'y suis, vite, putain ça fait mal nom de dieu ! (Ndla : pardonnez mwa pour ce vocabulaire euh… pour mon vocabulaire !) Nan mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'il me fasse cet effet là à 17 ans je le conçois, mais quand merde ! J'ai 21 ans ! Je suis loin de l'époque où je prenais des photos de lui pour les mettre dans un cahier après ! Petite voix je te hais ! Si j'ai gardé ce carnet, c'est simplement pour pourvoir me moquer de lui avec mes petits enfants les longues soirées d'hiver ! Si si ! Rooooooh ! Mais je te dis que c'est pour ça ! Enfin je crois… Chut ! Ta gueule ! 

… *grand moment de non réponse de la part de la petite voix, et par la même occasion de travaux manuels* 

Ah ! Je suis maître de moi-même ! Problème petite voix réglé. Problème réactions hormonales réglé aussi. Je maîtrise tout. Je suis un boss. (Et modeste en plus de ça)

Je me dirige vers le salon, Potter est derrière le bar, partie de la pièce apparemment aménagée en cuisine, d'ailleurs ça sent bon, presque aussi bon que ce que font mes elfes de maison, pourquoi n'en a-t il pas ? Il perd son temps… Mais peut être que Granger n'a toujours pas abandonné son idée de _sale_. Ça m'étonnerai pas d'elle ça. Il ne m'a pas entendu, bon, y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir hein, je me tourne donc vers Potter… Les mèches vertes lui vont vraiment bien, il a l'air plus cool comme ça. Bon, il a mit quoi le petit gryffy ? Chemise de toile apparemment, verte ! Mais depuis quand il s'habille aux couleur de serpentard ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! Ah, il m'a enfin remarqué.

-Ron et Hermione vont venir dîner, me dit-il d'un ton neutre. 

//////////////*************////////////////////////

Voilà, vous en pensez quoi ? Critiques, compliment, prout sont les bienvenus. (Sans les odeurs siouplaît) 


	2. Chapitre 2

Me voici de retour avec le deuxième chapitre ! Quelques petites choses avant tout…

**Note 1 : **  ff.net a décidé de faire chier le monde en supprimant certains accents, comme les e accent aigu, ou les a accent, c'est pas de ma faute, je le dis au cas zou. 

**Note2 :**   Cette fic sera assez courte, à mon avis elle fera 3 chapitres, donc vous avez dépassé la moitié héhé… Mais je vous rassure, y aura un lemon (Angy, tu es toujours en sursis) 

**Note 3 :** (encore une et oui) Addaron est de mon crû, alors si qui que ce soir veut ventouser dessus, je l'interdirai pas mais prévenez avant. 

LE NOBLE SPORT DU BILLARD, 2ème                                          (toujours POV/Draco, c'est plus marrant comme ça) 

-Ron et Hermione vont venir dîner.

J'acquiesce, c'est cool, je m'en fous totalement. Si ça lui plait d'être avec le castor et la belette, au moins ça rendra le dîner moins ennuyeux, je me sens pas de faire la conversation à Potter et en même temps, essayer de me contrôler pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. C'est un fait, il m'attire, mon esprit peut le nier, mais mon pénis non. Mon pénis est un traître. Chameau ! 

Revenons za nos moutons… Pourquoi ils viennent eux d'abord ? Ils s'incrustent comme ça ! Bonjour l'éducation ! 

-Ils ont quelque chose à m'annoncer.

Merlin il est venu juste derrière moi, pourvu qu'il ne m'ait pas senti sursauter.

-Mais entre nous, je sais déjà de quoi il s'agit. 

Je frissonne en sentant le souffle de ce connard ô combien sexy dans ma nuque. Je ricane pour me donner contenance et lance un accio vers la grosse boîte d'où il avait sorti les bières. Il passe à coté de moi sur le canapé et me regarde réceptionner la bouteille d'un air de dire « t'auras pas pu faire ça manuellement ». Et dans un élan de gaminerie noyée dans une dose impressionnante de stupidité, je lui tire la langue. 

Langue qu'il s'empresse de capturer entre ses lèvres. 

Alors là j'déconnecte grave tsé. (Ndla : *sourire crispé* dsl pour cet écart, me suis un peu trompée, on recommence…)

Là je dois avouer que je ne répond plus de rien. 

Analyse aussi rapide que possible de cette situation :

-Je suis attiré par Potter. C'est un fait.

-J'ai tiré la langue à Potter. 

-A la suite de cet acte incroyablement puérile, Potter me suçote cette dernière.

-Potter me suçote la langue.

-Potter me suçote la langue.

-Potter me suçote la langue. 

Passons… 

Putain mais je suis con ou quoi ? Il est en train d'attendre une réaction là, il va être servi oui ! Et se prendre le râteau le plus magistral de sa vie de survivant. 

Raté.

Faut vraiment croire que je sais pas coordonner mes saloperies de mouvements.  Au lieu de le repousser et m'assurer par ce geste une jubilation extrême, j'y ai pris part. Je suis maudit c'est pas possible. 

Okay, je dois avouer qu'en attendant, je suis pas déçu du voyage. Hol ! Je rêve ou je suis en position soumise sur un canapé avec un Potter qui, oh putain ce regard ! Nom de dieu ! Il est habile avec ses mains le con ! Donc, un Potter qui m'a déjà fouttu torse nu sans que j'aie pu réagir et qui me dévore coup de langue par coup de langue. 

On peut pas dire que la situation soit vraiment déplaisante, mais j'ai soudain un résidu de cours de soins aux créatures magiques qui remonte à ma mémoire comme de l'air après avoir bu une bouteille de soda. Qui remonte désagréablement quoi… 

_« Ceci est un Phytax »_ Avait dit le demi géant en nous montrant une petite bestiole à poils noirs et aux yeux verts, bestiole qui me paraissait tout a fait inoffensive par rapport aux habituelles monstruosités qu'il nous présentait en général. Je trouvais alors que la bestiole en question ressemblait à mon ennemi (ô combien attirant) de toujours, aussi, écoutais-je avec attention ce que débitait notre vénéré professeur. 

_« Le phytax est une créature carnivore, elle n'hésite pas à s'attaquer aux humains, celui que j'ai entre les mains est un des rares spécimens plus ou moins apprivoisés qui existe en Angleterre »_ Ce gars avait toujours eu un don pour rassurer la foule. Enfin je ne voyais pas vraiment comment cette boule de poils pouvait être carnivore, elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir de dents.

_« Le phytax est dépourvu de dents »_ je suis fort quand même. _« Mais il possède une façon bien particulière d'achever et d'ingurgiter ses victimes »_ je ne pensais pas alors en faire les frais un jour, et pourtant je crois que c'est arriv_. « En effet,_ (il avait alors ouvert la gueule de la pauvre bestiole qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui lécher les doigts, elle n'avait pas dû bien comprendre ce qui se passait),_ sa langue est extrêmement rugueuse et le phytax sécrète un des acides les plus efficaces qu'on puisse trouver._ (La pauvre bestiole en question avait en fait compris ce qui se passait vu qu'elle tirait toujours désespérément sa langue vers les doigts du pachyderme qui nous servait de professeur)_. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée, en deux heures, cette adorable bestiole, laisse un humain qu'elle aura trouvé vivant, à l'état d'os parfaitement nettoyés. »_  Je me rappellerais toujours de cette annonce, on avait pu entendre un merveilleux son de déglutition collective ce jour là. 

Une langue qui part de mon nombril pour finir sur ma clavicule me ramène brusquement à la réalité. Peut être est ce aussi dû en partie à l'érection douloureuse qui me tenaille depuis plusieurs minutes. J'ai le malheur de laisser échapper un gémissement, ce qui fait que je me retrouve devant le visage d'un Potter qui a l'air en manque, ou affamé aussi, enfin tout ça pour dire que si je me reprend pas très vite je vais finir en ragoût, et je suis même pas sûr d'être assaisonné convenablement. Bon, décidément, c'est pas équitable, moi je suis torse nu et lui, eh ben lui il est encore entièrement sapé, je suis pour l'égalité des sexes moi. 

Donc, avec l'habileté naturelle qui est mienne je renverse môssieu de l'autre côté du canapé, me retrouvant à califourchon sur son adorable bassin qui n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un volcan éteint, (ndla : le canapé est très long, si si…) je lui lance un regard à la on-fait-moins-le-malin-maintenant-hein et entreprend méticuleusement de lui enlever cette si charmante chemise de toile verte ne l'oublions pas (ndla : j'y tiens) et je… 

Apparemment je m'étouffe. Je multiplie les bourdes moi, respire… pfuiiiiiiiiiii… C'est bon, je maîtrise, en évitant de regarder le torse de Potter ce dernier d'ailleurs se tortille sous moi, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il est trééééééés impatient. Oh pis au diable ma santé morale, je repose donc mon regard sur la-cause-de-ma-mort-envisageable-par-étouffement-quelques-secondes-auparavant et là, nom de dieu, faut avouer que j'ai du goût ! 

Reprenons nous. Potter est toujours en train de frotter lascivement son bassin sous mon érection qui ne s'est pas arrangée depuis la dernière fois. Dans un moment d'égarement, mes yeux se posent sur la bouteille que j'ai laissé quelques temps auparavant, elle est juste sur la tablette à côté du canapé, (ndla : c'est fabuleux de créer le mobilier au fur et à mesure, on a tout ce qu'il faut) Pauvre bouteille, elle est pleine de buée, enfin, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud… Viens me voir toi, putain la bière est tiède, un petit sort de refroidissement et mon Potter, tu vas en avoir des nouvelles sensations… Je lui jette un coup d'œil à mon balafré préféré, ah ouaiiiis, je lui fais de l'effet quand même, la seule fois où je l'ai vu aussi rouge, c'était quand l'autre fiotte de Lockhart avait braillé qu'il distribuait des photos dédicacées de lui avec Potter. Sauf que là c'est mais alors pas du tout le même rouge. 

Je me délecte quelques secondes de cette vision on ne peut plus intéressante d'un Potter complètement soumis, torse nu, à un niveau d'excitation qui me laisse pantois, le visage rouge de plaisir et d'envie, et ces putains d'yeux qui réclament toutes sortes de choses que je vais me faire un plaisir à lui offrir. Oh oh oh (ndla : géant vert !) ça c'est ce que j'appelle du gémissement ! Et c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué, je suis trop fort ! Allons Potter, tu vas souffrir… 

La bouteille est désormais fraîche, exactement ce qu'il me faut. Je porte le goulot à mes lèvres en le regardant en biais, et apparemment il aimerai bien être à la place de la bouteille. Je commence à frotter mon érection contre la sienne dans des mouvements circulaires, et à l'entendre, ce n'est pas désagréable, je suis le maître… 

Il ferme les yeux, je vais te me les rouvrir moi. Je penche la bouteille sur son torse et laisser couler quelques gouttes de bière, ce qui a pour effet de le ramener sur terre, quoi qu'il en soit, je ne gaspille pas. Apparemment il a compris ce que je comptais faire, vu qu'il gémit encore plus, que j'aime ce son… Je lape le filet de bière qui s'étend de ses pectoraux (pas mal du tout soit dit en passant) jusqu'à son nombril. Délicieux. 

Et là je vois son cou, ô divine vision qui s'offre à moi et qui va bientôt porter ma marque, je jubile rien qu'à cette pensée. 

« Toc toc »

Le toc toc de la mort. Abattus par le toc toc. L'heure du toc toc et j'en passe. Ce toc toc n'est vraiment pas le bienvenu, et Potter est de mon avis vu le superbe « Eh meeeerde ! » qu'il me gueule dans les oreilles alors que je fixe la porte d'un regard de tueur. 

Je vais faire un carnage, quoi de mieux pour être complètement refroidi que l'arrivée des meilleurs amis complètements débiles de votre presque amant… 

Je me lève et cherche ma chemise, histoire d'être présentable, pendant que Potter fait de même, l'a pas l'air très content. Remarque, moi non plus. 

Après une remise à niveau rapide de notre image, Potter va ouvrir. 

Autant mon-très-prochainement-amant-j'en-fais-le-serment à changé pendant ces années, eux y a vraiment rien. Que dalle. Nichts. Nada. 

Weasley est toujours aussi grand, roux, ahuri. Il est toujours lui quoi. Et Granger eh ben… elle n'a pas quitté son trip de première de sa classe, elle ressemble toujours à ça. Bon c'est peut être dû au fait qu'elle suit encore des études, elle a été acceptée à Addaron, la grande université européenne de sorcellerie, et si mes informations sont exactes, elle à encore un an à y passer, mais quand même !

Et alleeeeez…  Et que je te serre dans mes bras, et que je te fasse la bise… pffffff, c'est d'un pathétique. Maintenant je vais faire mon petit effet, ça marche toujours quand des personnes qui ne m'apprécient pas vraiment me voient sortir de l'ombre sans s'y attendre.

-Salut Malfoy.

-Salut.

Weasley et Granger me passent devant, comme si me voir chez Potter était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. J'ai raté mon effet. 

Cette soirée est merdique. 

Pendant que ces deux là vont vers la cuisine tel les pique assiette qu'ils sont, Potter se glisse derrière moi et me mordille la nuque.

Cette soirée est parfaite.

Le dîner se passe sans encombres. A part Weasley peut être qui est légèrement distant… doux euphémisme. En fait, je crois qu'il essaye de rattraper ma superbe performance de froideur en septième année. Sauf que moi, à sa différence, j'avais de l'entraînement. Je conserve la palme bien sûr. 

Contrairement à la belette, Granger est plutôt cordiale. Elle nous informe sur Addaron, et comme d'habitude, elle est intarissable. Nan en fait, c'est surtout que personne ne sait quoi dire et que Granger est une source sûre de discussion quand il s'agît de travailler. Mais comment a fait Potter pour passer sept années avec eux ?! Sept longues années de joie intense avec une accro du boulot et un payou de base… passionnant. Remarque, c'est toujours mieux que deux armoires, un vicieux et une truie collée aux basques. Granger au moins a de la conversation. Un peu trop même. 

Enfin bref, le dîner se passe normalement, et il faut avouer que Potter est un putain de cuisinier. Le repas était tout simplement à tomber, et question d'assaisonnement, en fait je crois qu'il n'y a pas de problème. En plus je suis bien placé, juste à coté de Potter qui ne se gène absolument pas pour tripoter tout ce qu'il peut. Et encore une fois, remercions tous ensemble mon visage inexpressif sur commande, quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté (comme Weasley par exemple) piquerait de superbes fars. 

En attendant, ils n'ont toujours pas fait leur superbe annonce, ça va être au dessert je parie. Classique. 

Le dessert en question arrive _enfin_, délicieux, mais pas autant que celui qui l'a fait, et je sais de quoi je parle. 

-Hem, Harry ? Ça c'est un scoop, Granger est timide d'un seul coup.

-Oui ? Héhé… il a la voix un peu rauque, j'ai comme l'impression que c'est dû à ce qui se passe sous la table.

-Voilà… euh… Ron et moi, on… on a quelque chose à t'annoncer.

Potter lève la tête, prend son air le plus innocent possible et fait signe à Granger de continuer.

-Hem… On… on est ensemble, dit elle avec un grand sourire. 

Je choisis ce moment là pour recracher mon morceau de crumble aux pommes (ndla : car oui c'était ça le merveilleux dessert, original non ?).

-VOUS ETIEZ PAS ENCORE ENSEMBLE ?!

Et là gros projecteur sur moi. C'est pas que je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention générale mais là c'est un peu gênant. 

-Hem… en effet non, Granger est perturbée apparemment. 

-Mais je comprend pas, vous êtes déjà sortis ensemble au collège non ? Dis-je tout en essayant de nettoyer la tache qu'a fait mon morceau de crumble sur la nappe.

-Euuuuuh… non plus.

C'est une des rares fois où des personnes qui ne font pas partie de mes proches voient autant d'émotions sur mon visage. 

-Jamais ? Mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes toujours collés ensemble depuis notre cinquième année au moins ! 

- Malfoy on ne t'a pas sonné. 

-Nan bien sûr, mais quand même Weasley ! Avoue que sur ce coup là vous êtes lanternes ! 

-Malfoy, me dit Potter en se rapprochant encore plus de moi, essaye de te tenir à carreaux et de garder tes remarques sarcastiques pour toi. Je suis extrêmement heureux pour vous ! Continue-t il avec un grand sourire vers ses « amis ». 

N'empêche, tout Poudlard croyait qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis au moins la 6ème année. Je croyais Granger plus rapide quand même. Quoique avec la belette, on peut s'attendre à tout. 

La fin du repas se passe plus ou moins bien, Potter balançant des compliments à tout va et Weasley me fusillant du regard. C'est ma faute à moi si il n'est même pas capable de voir qu'il est fait pour une fille pendant je ne sais combien d'années ? Vive les sans cerveaux… 

Le reste de la soirée est plutôt cool, Potter et Weasley m'enseignent les rudiments du billard pendant que Granger révise. Ça m'avait presque manqué de ne pas voir ça. Je commence à discuter avec elle, une bière à la main, pendant qu'elle sirote un jus de fruits, tss… trop sage. Elle me parle du niveau de potions d'Addaron, apparemment, son prof n'arrive pas à la cheville de Rogue. Je suis sûr qu'elle exagère, mais c'est vrai que Rogue est vraiment un maître en la matière. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pour quoi il convoitait le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Je lève les yeux et rencontre le regard de Potter, je souris imperceptiblement, il me mattait. Weasley qui évidemment ne s'est aperçu de rien, le rappelle à l'ordre. 

-Harry, ta queue va tomber. 

Je souris franchement cette fois en direction de Potter, il essaye tant bien que mal de ne laisser passer aucune émotion mais ses yeux en disent long. Je sens que je vais passer une nuit on ne peut plus intéressante. 

-Malfoy tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui Granger oui, mais là, je dois satisfaire un besoin personnel si tu vois ce que je veux dire… 

Elle rougit, et c'est là que je fais mon petit effet. 

-Cigarette bien sûr, dis-je avec un sourire charmeur. 

Elle rougît encore plus, j'adore l'effet que je provoque, surtout chez les femmes, c'est vraiment jouissif de les voir pendues à vos basques alors que vous fantasmez sur les hommes. Là elle tient à son Weasley, je le sais bien, mais quand même… 

Je sors sur le balcon pour ne gêner personne avec la fumée (ndla : fumeurs, faites comme lui !), bière à la main (ndla : tout le monde va chercher une bière et que ça saute !! beuveriiiiiiie !! dsl). Dommage que les lumières de la ville gâchent la vision des étoiles, mes cours d'astronomie ne me servent à rien du coup. 

-Malfoy ?

Je me retourne, Granger est sur le seuil du balcon, habillée pour partir. Je suis resté combien de temps à regarder les étoiles moi ? 

-Oui ?

-Hem… nous allons partir, je voulais… te dire au revoir. 

Je lève un sourcil, la seule fois où Granger m'a dit au revoir en toute honnêteté comme ce soir, c'était en descendant du Poudlard express lors de notre dernier voyage, en 7ème année. Elle n'a vraiment pas changé, elle a le même air qu'à cette époque. Je m'approche d'elle. 

-Eh bien… au revoir, et bonne continuation pour tes études. 

Elle s'empourpre, et moi je sens deux regards me tuer à distance, eh quoi ? C'est trop près ? Et si je me penche encore plus ? Je ne tiens pas compte du rougissement de Granger, mais qui va venir en premier ?

-Malfoy, peut être que tu devrais laisser Hermione partir, ils ont de la route à faire. 

Je me tourne vers mon Potter qui me jette un regard glacial, puis vers Weasley qui est partagé entre la colère et le dégoût. Booooon. On va la jouer diplomate. Je voudrais pas me retrouver dehors cette nuit, ou pire, sur le canapé. 

-Bien sûr, dis je avec un sourire envers mon presque-amant-j'espere-pasque-sinon-je-pique-une-crise, eh bien bonne route alors.

Je fais un baisemain à Granger et un signe de tête à Weasley, il ne sera pas dit qu'un Malfoy est rustre envers les dames. Potter les raccompagne à l'entrée tandis que je reste sur le seuil du balcon, je vais avoir besoin de fraîcheur, enfin j'espère, si j'ai tout fait foiré, je m'en fous, je le prends, je le retourne contre le mur et je le défonce ! (Ndla : euuuuh… si vous voulez mon avis, il a trop regardé le père noël est une ordure). Voilà mon petit gryffy qui revient, on va avoir le verdict tout de suite… Au rapport, ça a l'air mal barré, il a l'air en rogne, il va falloir jouer la carte de la sincérité dans la mesure du possible, aussi appelé tactique de l'épagneul breton en quête de caresses, et là, quelles caresses… 

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça Malfoy ?

J'enclenche la tête d'ange… 

-Et enlève moi cette tête d'hypocrite.

Ça fait mal. Je dois être rouillé depuis le temps. 

-Pourquoi tu as répondu tout à l'heure si tu es hétéro ?

Alors là c'est vraiment trop cocasse, je peux pas me retenir, je lui éclate de rire à la gueule. 

-Arrête ! C'est trop drôle ! Tu crois quand même pas que je m'intéresse à Granger ! 

-C'est pas le cas ?

-Attends Potter, moi hétéro, ça se voit plus depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Je croyais quand même que ce qui s'est passé avant qu'ils arrivent t'avais convaincu de mes… préférences. Dis je en me rapprochant subjectivement de lui, avec LA lueur dans le regard. 

Il a l'air encore en colère, mais c'est vite remplacé. C'est peut être dû au fait que je suis en train de frotter ma cuisse entre son entre jambe. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était plus petit que moi, une demi tête environ, c'est tellement plus mignon ainsi. Je l'entoure de mes bras et, comme un enfant apeuré il s'accroche à ma chemise, c'est horriblement craquant… il faut que je fasse attention, je deviens sentimental. Je lève sa tête et lui embrasse doucement les pommettes alors qu'il ferme les yeux, il a l'air tellement fragile ainsi. Aïeuh… il me mord le cou le con, tu parles d'une fragilité, hum… j'adore… Je le soulève et il passe instinctivement ses longues jambes autour de ma taille, je peux sentir son érection naissante alors qu'il taquine mon cou, centimètre carré par centimètre carré, en une exquise torture. Je le dépose doucement sur la table de billard, étendue verte et moelleuse, le must, et m'étend au dessus de lui, sans le toucher, seulement le contempler. Habillé il est divin, mais nu… je me mord la lèvre à cette idée et il s'empresse de m'embrasser, s'emparant de ma bouche dans son exhaustivité. Il met fin au baiser et me lèche les lèvres.

-N'abîme pas tes lèvres, me dit il dans un souffle, je les aime trop.

Il est magnifique avec cette moue enfantine, je lui souris, m'étend à coté de lui et le serre dans mes bras. Il s'écarte et me plaque au billard, de manière à ce que je sois sur le dos, s'assoit sur mon bassin et entreprend de ma déboutonner la chemise, je le laisse faire, lui adressant un regard rêveur en jouant avec le bout de mon catogan de la main droite. Il a le souffle coupé, il faut dire que je suis pas mal c'est vrai. Je me redresse et l'embrasse passionnément, en faisant cela, il fait glisser la chemise de mes épaules. 

Encore une fois c'est moi qui me retrouve le premier torse nu. Réglant ce problème tout de suite, je lui enlève sa chemise (toujours en toile, et toujours verte) pour redécouvrir peu à peu ce ventre plat, ce torse musclé et ces épaules carrées qui me font encore une fois frémir de plaisir. 

La situation doit être assez cocasse. Potter et moi sommes assis entrelacés face à face, torse nu, sur sa table de billard. Cocasse certes, mais pas du tout déplaisante. Je le rallonge sur le dos et lui enlève son pantalon, dévoilant un boxer noir, cachant un niveau d'excitation qui augmente le mien considérablement. 

Je commence à mordiller, embrasser, lécher toute la peau ainsi offerte pendant qu'il bataille avec mes boutons de pantalon. Alors que je plonge ma tête dans son cou, j'entends une exclamation victorieuse, en même temps que je ressens la pression qui me tenaillait depuis quelques temps se desserrer. Je m'attaque à ses boutons de chair, déjà durcis par le plaisir. 

Alors que je savoure ses premiers gémissements, Potter prend une certaine initiative, à croire qu'il sait depuis toujours à quoi je réagis. Je me tends complètement alors qu'il effleure de ses doigts ma colonne vertébrale sur toute sa longueur. Satisfait de son effet, il poursuit son chemin sur mes flancs. Et moi pendant ce temps là (ndla : j'tournais la manivelleuuuuuh !!) je ne sais plus où me mettre, tous mes sens sont en alerte, je réagis à la moindre caresse et Merlin sait que j'en ai ! Je roule à côté de Potter sur la table de billard, il y a juste assez de place pour nos corps, ce qui n'est pas désagréable en soit, cependant Potter est décidé à enlever la barrière de tissu qui nous sépare et s'est mit sur mes jambes, faisant glisser d'une main experte mon boxer qui va rejoindre nos habits à terre quelques secondes plus tard. 

Son regard émeraude est vibrant de désir alors qu'il contemple mon corps mis à nu dans son entièreté Il est à genou, son regard caressant mon corps dans un attouchement voluptueux. Je profite de cet instant d'égarement de sa part pour me redresser et à mon tour faire glisser son boxer à terre. Et là je suis sur le cul (ndla : c'est le cas de le dire), c'est au-delà de tout ce que j'aurai pu imaginer, ça dépasse tout ce à quoi j'ai pensé (fantasmé) au collège, c'est irréel. Lui toujours à genoux, son sexe fièrement dressé est face à moi. Timidement, j'y dépose mes lèvres et peu à peu, alterne les baisers et les coups de langue, recueillant les quelques gouttes de nectar nacré qui perlent à son extrémité. Il glisse ses doigts entre mes cheveux, me guidant     alors que je le prends dans ma bouche, savourant sa chair, jusqu'au moment où il se libère. Je recueille sa semence et l'embrasse passionnément avant de rallonger son corps tremblant sur la moquette verte si accueillante.  

Allongé à côté de moi, il lève vers moi un regard suppliant de désir. Je laisse donc remonter mes doigts peu à peu, passant de ses fesses fermes à son ventre, son torse à la peau douce et en sueur, son cou d'une perfection irréprochable, puis sa bouche, il happe mes doigts et les suce avec avidité, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quelques instants plus tard j'immisce un doigt en lui, il gémit, plus de plaisir que de douleur, je ne suis pas son premier, et Merlin sait que ça m'énerve, mais à 21 ans c'est quand même compréhensible, surtout avec un physique comme le sien. Il m'embrasse, signe que je peux continuer sa préparation, un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième, j'alterne différents mouvements et il gémit bruyamment. 

-Hmm Draco…

Je souris, c'est la première fois de la soirée qu'il prononce mon nom, et je compte bien le lui faire répéter. 

-Ta prostate, murmurais-je.

Il ouvre les yeux dans une colère amusée. 

-Je suis au courant, je ne suis pas vierge quand même ! 

-Dommage, dis je en en taquinant à nouveau cet endroit si sensible, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements de plaisir. 

Il m'embrasse longuement et je retire mes doigts, il geint, c'est vraiment adorable. Je m'assied et le redresse avec moi, je lui écarte les jambes et instinctivement il les passe autour de mon bassin. Il me mord l'épaule lorsque je le pénètre avec une douceur que je ne me connaissais pas.  

Je préfère que mes amants soient face à moi, voir leurs visages au moment de la jouissance est un moment unique, et avec Potter ce sera un spectacle merveilleux. 

Je bénis Salazar pour ma capacité de savoir faire plusieurs choses à la fois, Potter ne sait plus où se mettre, tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est s'accrocher désespérément et passionnément à mon dos, demain je serai lacéré mais ça vaut le coup. Il subit, il ne peut rien faire d'autre, il subit mes coups de reins effrénés et mes mains le caressant doucement et avec… amour. 

Je ne peux le décrire autrement, c'est la première fois que je fais l'amour à un homme avec une telle intensité, et cette idée qui s'est incrustée dans mon esprit des années auparavant s'intensifie de plus en plus. Je ne fais plus qu'un avec lui, je suis en lui, autour de lui, je ne peux absolument pas le lâcher.  

Il se contracte autour de moi et je me libère en même temps que lui, hypnotisé par la vision qui s'offre à moi, il a les yeux assombris par le désir, le visage rougi. Sa bouche entrouverte laisser échapper un murmure que je ressens plus que je n'entend. Je souris et l'embrasse, il répond avidement et nous nous séparons, à bout de souffle.

-Moi aussi, dis je dans un souffle. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hé hé, c'est fini pour ce chapitre !!! C'est mon premier lemon, mon tout premier, et je suis hyper heureuse que ça soit un yaoi !! Oui oui, mon autre fic arrive, pour celle-ci aussi ça sera un lemon, mais en hétéro. Bon, ben je ne veux pas paraître vantarde, mais je suis assez satisfaite ! Lol ! Bon, lé réponses aux rewiews !! 

**Laurie :** Merci ! Contente que ça t'ait plut ! J'espère que ce chapitre était à ton goût ! 

**Frite12 :** Hé h ! J'ai des fans ! Lol ! Merciii ! ^^

**Diane23 :** Je craque totalement sur ta conscience ! lol ! Bon, ben voilà, là tu n'avais pas eu d'avant première, j'espère que tu as aim !

**Celinette :** MDR ! Bon je crois que tout a été dit par msn, sinon, merci pour tout !

**Maggie :** voilà voil ! 

**Artemis :** héh ! Merci !

**Kitty :** j'espère que tu as aussi apprécié ce chapitre !

**Neotie :** lol ! Je contribue à l'emploi de cette expression ! Quel honneur ! Merciiiii ! 

**Tarahiriel :** j avais dit pas d'odeurs !!!! Mais tu vois, c'est pas fini ! Merci !

**La crevette :** lol ! Nan nan mais c'est bon, en fait il est au courant, à quand la suite ? À aujourd'hui ! 

« Fo ke je me grouilleuh !! Il est 10h53 et je commence à 9h !! »

**Flore : **eh ben voil ! Merci ! 

**Zaz : **je suis passée maîtresse dans l'art du double sens *sourire modeste à la lockhart* merci !

**Lalouve : **lol ! Prout également, et tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est bon accouchement ! (En plus je fais des rimes, chuis forte qd même) 

**Yami Aku : **eh ben voil ! Elle est arrivée! Merci ! 

**Akashana : **Mais voui je l'ai écrite la suiteuh ! 

**Eni : **merci beaucoup ! Vous m'avez tous sauvé la vie ! 

**L'invisible :** ben maintenant ça va être la canicule alors, pasqu'il est l le chapitre 2 !! Merci bcp ! 

**2Sy : **a problème ? Ah boooooooon… j'en sais rien du tout, là déjà il faut que j'arrive à supprimer l'annonce, en tout cas merci pour tout !

**Clau : **je lâche pas nan ! En tout k merci ! J'espère que la suite de ce fic va arriver bientôt !

**Yunafab :** Merci beaucoup !! C'est bien cette fic que je cherchais ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**Meya :** Moi aussi H/D c le must, enfin merci pour tout, mais nan finalement il se bourre pas la gueule, il faut toute sa sobriété pour faire du sport, c'est bien connu ! Zoux !

**Angy :** bien sûr que si je le mérite ! Mais c'est bon maintenant, vive les amateurs de slash ! Lol ! L ! Tu l'as maintenant le lemon ! 

**Urumi :** salut toi ! Eh ben si j'en écris ! Ravie que ça te plaise !! (nan nan je ne suis pas absorbée par la télé) 

« 23h08, ouf ! chuis morte ! vive les fins de semaines ! »


	3. chapitre 3

Salut ! Voilà le troisième et dernier chapitre je le crains, enfin me suis bien marrée quand même à l'écrire ce fic. D'ailleurs j'ai commencé une Traduction sur **Nirvana**, d'un auteur anglophone (il m'a pas encore répondu sur sa nationalité exacte), donc si ça vous intéresse, allez y jeter un coup d'œil ! 

**Donc ça c'était pour la pub, j'imagine que maintenant je dois faire des excuses… ***part fouiller dans son armoire et reviens avec un gilet pare balles***. Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente ô combien interminable que vous avez subi pour accéder à ce chapitre, même les queue (pas de billard cette fois ci) à Disneyland ou au Futuroscope sont moins éprouvantes, car tout le monde sait que cette fic est géniale et que tout le monde en est fan, donc la populace -en l'occurrence vous- en a é-nor-mé-ment souffert. ***lance un regard circulaire avec un sourire à la Lockhart* ****

Enfin soyez rassurées, du moins pour celles qui lisent uniquement cette fic, « Effets secondaires » (mon autre fic en cours) ça fait au moins 3 mois et demie que je l'ai pas continué. Vous voyez, j'ai fais pire ! (Pour celles qui suivent les deux euh… Promotion exceptionnelle ! Une sandale offerte par mois de patience !) 

En attendant, j'ai fait l'acquisition de trois petits chats qui se baladent sur l'écran, c'est marrant le premier quart d'heure mais ça commence à me gonfler, pourtant j'ai pas envie de les enlever. Moi compliquée ? Mais qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Ça vous étonne peut être ! 

**Chapitre 3 (et dernier)**

J'ouvre les yeux. Tout noir. Ké passa ? Ah oui c'est vrai, Potter. Quoique, je crois que l'appeler Harry serai aussi bien, voire mieux, enfin ce n'est que mon avis. Pourquoi je me suis réveillé au fait ? Cette nuit est parfaite, Po… Harry et moi avons passé des moments on ne peut plus satisfaisants et… Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Argh ! On s'est dit le truc le plus gnangnan du monde ! 

Aïe. 

Je viens de tomber du billard. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de faire _ça_ sur un billard ! Je dois vraiment être dérangé. Ecouter et suivre les soit disant conseils de Dumbledore, qui en fait n'étaient qu'une couverture pour permette à Potter… Harry ! De me violer ! Moui c'est plutôt le contraire certes mais bon, vous m'avez compris. Nan mais vraiment ! Je suis définitivement perdu et en plus, j'ai dit que je l'aimais ! Pas que je le nie mais quand même, ça ne se fait pas ! Je suis la honte de ma famille ! 

Je suis resté par terre. Dans la famille perturbés j'appelle le blond… Je me relève avec toute la grâce possible qu'on peut avoir en étant à poil, mordu, griffé, suçonné et j'en passe, et regarde la raison de mes actuelles tribulations. Ô vision excitante. Harry, (j'ai réussi !) paisiblement endormi, étalé sur une table de billard (dont la moquette, après mûres réflexions, n'est pas si moelleuse que ça), au quart recouvert d'une mince couverture. Pour vous décrire, cette couverture de mes couilles cache les siennes, recouvre entièrement son ventre plat et ses jambes. 

Je m'approche de lui, lui caresse doucement le torse et profite de la situation pour descendre la couverture. Il fait trop chaud, qu'on me laisse au moins voir son torse dans toute sa splendeur (ndla : lerdamer, ou je fais un malheur) ! Nom. De. Dieu. Je vais aller sur le balcon moi, quelqu'un serai capable de m'accuser de viol. 

Je déniche mon pantalon quelque part par terre et vais sur le balcon pour retrouver avec délice les joies nocives de la cigarette. On n'a pas fermé la fenêtre cette nuit, heureusement d'ailleurs, avec la chaleur qui régnait… Je m'assieds sur le muret, les pieds dans le vide. La fenêtre d'une maison de l'autre côté de la rue s'éclaire, et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années apparaît. Elle m'aperçois et me jette un regard courroucé. Ben quoi ? On a plus le droit d'être assis sur le balcon de son amant maintenant ? Peut être que c'est la cigarette qui la perturbe, ou le fait que je sois torse nu ? Ils sont vraiment débiles ces moldus. Elle est encore l ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ! 

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, c'est une vraie mégère. 

Des bras musclés et biens connus m'entourent, mon catogan est jeté sur mon torse et des lèvres me picorent la nuque. 

-Qu'est ce qui la dérange à ton avis ? Je demande à mon amant, le fait que je sois à cette place ou le fait que son mari n'ait pas mon corps. 

-Elle nous a vu, dit il simplement.

-Comment ça ? Quand ! 

Là je commence à m'inquiéter un chouya. Et lui entame une partie caresses qui, je le sens, ne va pas me laisser indifférent au bout du compte. 

-Eh bien… au début, après le départ de Ron et Hermione. Elle est tout de suite partie quand tu m'as amené sur le billard, mais à la… troisième fois… 

-Tu veux dire que cette vieille peau a joué les voyeuses !! 

Je le sens sourire dans mon cou alors que ses mains descendent vers mes cuisses. 

-Exactement, susurre-t il.

Je penche ma tête en arrière quand ses mains entrent dans mon pantalon. 

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait ? Je murmure. 

Ça devait arriver, ce gars a la mauvaise habitude d'enflammer mes sens. 

-Je trouve ça… diablement excitant, dit il en me titillant l'oreille et en taquinant mon érection naissante. 

L'image d'une quadragénaire devant sa fenêtre, pop corn sur les genoux, profitant du spectacle, apparaît à mon esprit. 

-Harry ?

Je le sens sourire.

-Oui ?

-Dis moi qu'elle ne mangeait pas de pop corn. 

Il éclate d'un petit rire. 

-Elle n'en avait pas…

Je soupire de soulagement. 

-C'était des chips.

Je me redresse vivement.

-QUOI ?! 

Il est mort de rire mais me tient fermement, c'est mignon de voir qu'il ne veut pas me perdre. Je jette un coup d'œil vers la charmante voisine de mon amant. Elle a l'air absolument dégoûtée de nous voir ensemble, Harry les mains dans mon futal. Futal en question qui devient trop serré à la longue. 

-C'que tu peux être crédule quand même, me dit mon beau brun qui a plus ou moins retrouvé son souffle, comme si j'allais m'attarder à regarder ce que bouffe ma chère voisine pendant que je suis occupé avec toi. 

Et il reprend ses caresses… 

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un tatouage, murmure-t-il après quelques temps en traçant du doigt des petits cercles sur ma clavicule. J'y jette un regard et aperçois une gargouille qui semble ronronner de plaisir sous la caresse de mon amant.

-Je crois que tu étais trop occupé hier soir pour l'apercevoir, dis-je en fermant les yeux, et puis de toute façon elle est timide, elle a du aller se cacher hier soir.

Harry émet un petit rire.

-Je ne t'imaginais pas une gargouille.

-Ah ? Et qu'est ce que tu m'attribuais alors ? 

-Je ne sais pas… Peut être un nundu ou un kelpy.*

-Comme c'est joyeux, dis je sarcastiquement.

Il pouffe.

-En fait un jarvey t'irais très bien. 

Je grogne. Il éclate d'un rire cristallin, m'embrasse le cou et glisse une main dans mon pantalon, taquinant mes testicules et faisant de lents mouvements de va et vient, et l'autre sur mon torse, titillant mes boutons de chair, depuis longtemps durcis sous le plaisir. A cela s'ajoute sa langue, chaude et sensuelle, qui s'aventure dans ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux de plaisir, et replace ma tête sur son épaule. Ce type est vraiment doué. Je tourne ma tête pour l'encastrer dans son cou.

-J'ai envie de toi, dis je dans un murmure. 

Il sourit et arrête ses caresses. Je grogne (encore). Il m'entoure alors fermement de ses bras et me tire un peu en arrière.

-Hé tu fais quoi ?

-Laisses toi faire. 

J'obéis et regarde autour de moi, attendant les agissements de mon amant. Mon regard croise celui de la vieille d'en face. Elle n'est pas encore partie celle l ! Je lui lance le regard de la mort, et entend un discret sort d'allègement. Là-dessus, Harry me prend et m'emmène à l'intérieur, une main en dessous de mes genoux, et l'autre dans mon dos. Moi aussi j'aurai pu le faire. 

Il me dépose sur le billard. Je proteste !

-Ah nan ! Je refuse de le refaire ici ! Avec la vieille perverse doublée d'une voyeuse qui nous scrute continuellement l ! 

Il me fait une moue boudeuse et se retourne. Non non non non ! Résiste Draco ! Trouve un autre endroit ! Une ampoule apparaît soudain au dessus de ma tête à l'air angélique. 

-Par contre… je prends un sourire vicieux, j'ai besoin d'une petite douche, dis je d'un air innocent. 

Mon ex gryffondor préféré me rejoint dans mon délire pervers et m'embarque direction la salle de bain. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Jeuh suis plus grand que lui ! Jeuh suis plus grand que lui ! Jeuh suis plus grand que lui !

Et pour l'instant c'est moi qui me prends toute l'eau sur la gueule.  

Ça fait à peine cinq minutes qu'on est sous la douche et on est déjà en pleine action. Il faut avouer qu'il ma magnifiquement chauffé sur le balcon et que je suis en pleine forme. Harry m'en fait encore voir de toutes les couleurs, il a vraiment un don pour ça, il sait parfaitement où mettre ses mains et quoi faire avec pour me faire réagir. Ça m'énerve d'ailleurs. Mais moi aussi j'ai ma botte secrète. J'ai bien remarqué cette nuit qu'il est sensible aux hanches, plus qu'à d'autres endroits du corps. Je fais un petit sourire victorieux pendant qu'il tremble et gémit sous la caresse que lui procurent mes pouces à cet endroit si sensible. 

Je glisse mon genou droit entre les siens qui s'écartent doucement à cette approche. Remontant la jambe, il place une des siennes sur mon bassin tandis que ma main glisse vers son bas ventre. Il lève vers moi un regard assombri par le désir quand mes doigts se referment sur sa virilité qui est, il faut l'avouer, de taille. Le taquinant sur toute sa longueur, mon autre main se glisse un peu plus loin pour le préparer, je déteste que mes amants souffrent quand je leur fait l'amour. Quand ils sont vierge c'est inévitable, mais je m'applique à les traiter de la meilleure des manières. Mais là, même si je n'ai pas le privilège de l'initier, (ce qui me frustre mais à un point) c'est _Lui_, celui à qui j'ai dit les mots qui m'ont condamnés. Douce condamnation il faut l'avouer, je n'aurai pas rêvé mieux en vérité, mais je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et, si je ne regrette pas le moins du monde, je dois en assurer pleinement ce qui en ressort. 

Règle n°1 : Etre un amant d'excellence. Je sens que ça va me plaire… 

Il me mordille le cou, signalant qu'il se sent prêt, je le plaque doucement contre le mur et il place son autre jambe sur mes hanches. Je le pénètre doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer encore une fois à ma présence, et suis un peu surpris quand il m'impose quasiment tout de suite un mouvement de reins qui nous fait gémir tout les deux. Il remet ça, m'arrachant, à son plus grand plaisir, de nouveaux gémissements et je le rejoins dans son rythme appuyé. 

Tout en nous réclame l'assouvissement du désir. Je le sens se cambrer dans un énième coup de reins, caressant mon torse brûlant au passage, pour revenir vers mon visage et m'embrasser avec une énergie brutale qui enflamme mes sens dans un supplice intense. Ses bras, qui jusque là s'enroulaient autour de mon cou, commencent à descendre lentement, caressant chaque millimètre de peau qu'il leur est possible d'atteindre, et ses mains se placent finalement sur mes fesses qu'il taquine amoureusement, augmentant encore plus mon désir pour lui, ce que je n'aurais cru possible. 

Je m'insinue profondément en lui et admire son visage alors qu'il rejette la tête en arrière et se libère entre nos deux corps dans un long râle d'extase et qu'il me soupire encore une fois ces trois mots. Superbe. Je me libère à mon tour et me déverse en lui alors qu'il m'embrasse fiévreusement, me dévorant la bouche comme si il avait peur de me perdre. Vraiment adorable. 

Vraiment Horrible. Et avec un H majuscule. Je deviens sentimentaliste. Je cours à ma perte. 

On sort de la douche une heure plus tard, il va avoir une note d'eau plutôt salée. Il me conduit jusqu'à sa chambre, tout les deux portant pour unique vêtement une serviette nouée autour de la taille, je m'assieds sur son lit et l'admire pendant qu'il me cherche des fringues plus ou moins convenables. Pas question de remettre les vêtements de la veille. En même temps j'avais pas prévu de rester toute la nuit, remarque je ne regrette pas le moins du monde… 

Il fouille toujours dans sa penderie. Smoking moldu, robe sorcière de soirée verte et argent (bizarre… lapsus révélateur ?), tenues de combats, jeans quatre fois trop larges (ndla : on appelle ça des baggys ignare), chemise Hawaïenne, blouson à franges, débardeur rose fluo… Maman… 

Il me sort finalement un jean d'allure simple, un peu trop simple en fait, il me faut de la classe à moi, je secoue donc la tête en signe de dénégation. Il lève ses yeux ô combien magnifiques vers le plafond et replonge dans la penderie pour me sortir un cuir assez tentant –sûrement du simili. Je tends la main et il m'envoie le vêtement sûr la tête. Aucune raison de s'énerver. 

Il manque quelque chose. Je me redresse, laissant « involontairement » tomber la serviette à mes pieds et croise son regard _très_ appréciateur. Il me sourit gaiement et je lui jette le regard le plus froid possible, sans grand succès malheureusement. J'arrive cependant à énoncer un mot.  

« Boxer »

Il me jette un regard renfrogné et ne bouge pas. 

« Boxer Potter ! »

Là j'ai droit au regard courroucé, et je me rend compte de ma gaffe. 

« Harryyyyyyyyyyyy ! »

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 

HEY ! Normalement ça marche à tous les coups le « Harryyyyyyyyyyyy » avec un regard implorant, et là il me fait un sourire horriblement pervers et il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Bon ben je suis bon pour me le trouver tout seul ce boxer. 

Je me lance à la recherche de l'endroit où il range ses précieux sous-vêtements en sentant son regard délicieusement brûlant parcourir tout mon corps, étant donné que j'ai renoncé à garder la serviette qui passait plus de temps en chute libre que sur mes hanches qui, rappelons-le, sont superbement fines et parfaitement formées.  

Une fois l'objet de mes désirs –qui pour une fois n'était pas un brun aux yeux verts- trouvé, j'enfile le pantalon –qui en fait est en cuir de dragon de qualité- et cherche l'approbation d'Harry d'un regard. Le Harry en question qui se passe la langue sur les lèvres d'un air affamé. Je tourne sur moi-même et entend un bruit de déglutition difficile, qui m'arrache un sourire satisfait. Mon cher en tendre me tend d'une main tremblante une chemise blanche complètement froissée. Je lui lance un regard courroucé.

-C'est fait exprès, tu va voir, ça rend très bien. 

J'enfile ladite chemise face à lui, attachant un à un et avec une lenteur extrême –ça va de soi- tout les boutons jusqu'au dernier que je laisse lâche. Harry s'approche de moi et m'entoure la taille de ses bras avant de m'embrasser comme jamais.

-Je t'aime, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe. 

-Oh mais moi aussi, lui dis je en lui enserrant la taille.

Quel tableau –pitoyablement gnangnan- on doit présenter. Moi entièrement –et avec classe- habillé, et lui, la taille a peine cachée d'une serviette éponge. Nous deux face à face, enlacés, énamourés. Pathétique. 

-C'est vrai ? Geint il d'une voix de gamine. 

-Oui. Je soupire d'exaspération. 

-Je veux en être sûr.

Ça ne sent pas bon. Ça sent le piège en fait. 

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te le prouver alors ?

Il sourit d'un air sadique, envolé la pucelle effarouchée d'il y a 12 secondes.

-Tu pourrais descendre à l'épicerie du coin ?

-Dis moi que c'est pour des capotes, je râle. 

-Non non pas vraiment non. En fait j'ai plus d'échalotes et j'ai la flemme. 

(Ndla : je sais, c'est pas bien d'effacer la capote mais je me plais à croire que les sorciers ne sont pas touchés par ces maladies, à quoi sert la magie sinon ?) 

Je savais qu'il y avait un piège, maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à me mêler à la populace pour aller acheter –à des moldus qui plus est- des échalotes. Je suis au summum de ma honte personnelle. Je pousse un énorme soupir, il me tire la langue et je sors de la pièce d'un pas exaspéré pour revenir deux secondes plus tard, encore plus énervé.

-J'imagine qu'il faut les acheter, lui dis je avec une certaine animosité, il tourne calmement son regard vers moi et cligne des yeux d'une manière débile.

-Judicieuse perspicacité Draco, me dit il en appuyant bien sur mon prénom, mon portefeuille est sur le bar et l'épicerie au coin de la rue, à tout à l'heure !

En disant cela il me pousse hors de la chambre et me ferme la porte au nez. Je me drape dans toute la dignité qui me reste, prends le portefeuille et sors dans la rue pour entamer ma grande quête des échalotes.  

**/**/**/**

-J'ai déjà fait une quête avant. 

-Quel genre de quête ?

-J'ai du chercher dans tout le village les poules de mon grand père qui s'étaient enfuies ! 

**/**/**/** (Ndla : désolée, un délire made in Naheulbeuk)

ET MERDEUH !!! Justement c'est le mot, je lance toute une série de jurons en pleine rue, ces moldus n'ont vraiment aucune éducation, et ça reparaît sur leurs chiens ! Je récite du coin des lèvres une formule de nettoyage rapide et cirage express dirigé sur ma chaussure (droite en plus !) et continue ma route jusqu'à l'épicerie des mes cauchemars. Je m'acharne sur la porte vitrée qui refuse de s'ouvrir, pourtant l'épicerie est ouverte, il y a des gens dedans ! Mes yeux se posent sur le montant droit de la porte, où un petit écriteau « Poussez » me nargue. Avec toute la dignité qui me reste je pousse ce montant honni et entre, majestueux, dans l'épicerie. Vue de dehors, la file d'attente ne me paraissait pas aussi éprouvante, mais c'est bien une dizaine de petites commères en pleine crise de ménopause qui patientent dans un calme assez relatif de passer à la caisse. Réprimant une grimace de dégoût je me dirige posément vers le rayon des échalotes. Il n'en reste plus qu'un lot, j'ai de la chance. Je tends la main et la referme sur de l'air. 

Je regarde où est passé le lot d'échalote, cause de tous mes malheurs depuis quelques minutes, et vois la charmaaaaaaaaaaante voisine de mon gryffondor. Je vais réclamer mon dû avec tact et doigté. 

-Excusez moi madame, au risque d'abuser, pourriez vous, je vous prie, avoir l'amabilité, sans vouloir vous offusquer, de me remettre ce lot d'échalotes, en évitant de faire un scandale, ou je t'éclate la tronche.

Elle écarquille les yeux et laisse tomber les échalotes. Je me baisse et la remercie poliment. 

-Vous êtes un monstre ! C'est contre nature ! Me chuchote-t-elle alors que je me retourne vers l'avant du magasin.

-Peut être bien… Mais en attendant, si j'étais une femme, je ne serais pas vieille fille. 

Elle pâlît à vue d'œil. 

-Et puis, ça n'avait pas l'air de vous gêner tout à l'heure, en tout cas vous vous êtes bien remise. 

Elle tourne les talons, visiblement en colère. Tact et doigté son mes armes… (gniark gniark gniark)  

Dix minutes plus tard, je suis de retour dans l'appart de mon petit brun, appartement bizarrement silencieux je trouve. Personne ni dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon, aucun bruit devant de la salle de bains. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et tombe sur le spectacle le plus attendrissant que j'ai jamais vu :

Il s'est endormi, la tête sur ma chemise de la veille.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*Pour les personnes qui n'ont pas lu « Les animaux fantastiques » (si il en reste) : 

-Un kelpy est un démon des eaux qui peut prendre différentes forme, il embarque ses victime au fond de l'eau et laisse remonter leur entrailles ect… rien d'exceptionnel.

-Un nundu c'est un léopard géant dont le souffle provoque des maladies qui peuvent transformer des villages en charnier bien organisé, une bestiole hyper difficile à maîtriser. Oh et, accessoirement, la bébête considérée comme la plus dangereuse du monde.

-Un jarvey, c'est un gros furet qui lance des insultes à tout va, c'est déjà plus intéressant. 

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

ÇA Y EST !!!! Je l'ai finie ! Bon, la fin ne me plait pas vraiment mais c'est pas grave, enfin vous dites hein si elle ne vous plaît pas non plus, je la changerais ! (mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps)

**Chronique de quelques trucs que j'ai emprunté par ci par l :**

Le délire sur Naheulbeuk, c'est une saga MP3 que je vous conseille vivement ! Disponible sur c'est absolument hilarant ! Immanquable ! Incontournable ! (et j'exagère pas pour une fois)

La charmante réplique pleine de tact de Draco, c'est dans le tome 3 de la BD Trolls de Troy, l'original étant « Bonjour Monsieur, auriez vous s'il vous plaît je vous prie l'amabilité de bien vouloir, sans vous déranger, nous indiquer le plus court chemin pour le volcan Salaston, avec le moins de mer possible, sans vouloir abuser, ou je t'éclate la tronche ».

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Yami Aku : **(ce bordel pour retrouver les rewiews du vrai chapitre 2 ! houloulou !) Bah merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments hein ! ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a autant plu ! (Bon la fin tu seras pardonnée si ce n'est pas le cas)

**Flore :** MDR !!!! Je suis explosée quand je lis ta rewiew ! Bé c'est le dernier chapitre, j'avais prévenu que c'était une fic courte !

**YunaFab :** Ahlala ! Que de compliments !! Ihihihi ! J'espère que tu es contente de ce chapitre !

**Diane23 et sa conscience qui m'éclate vraiment trop :** Je vais être responsable de ton orgie de crumble aux pommes si j'ai bien compris ! Lol ! J'espère que tu le passes bientôt ce cap du lemon !! C'est pas si dur en fait, une fois qu'on l'a passé évidemment, mais j'ai encore du mal avec les relations hétéro… 

**Angy :** PARTOUUUUUSEEEEEEE !!!! lol ! si tu voulais garder ce projet secret c'est raté ma ptite Angy ! Pis le chapitre 10, c'est loin d'être fini, je vais tout remanier pour faire une fin sombre.

**Eldwina :** Oui enfin non, pour tout te dire je suis quasi-incapable de taper correctement dans une boule. Je ne suis pas encore très habile avec une queue, manque d'entraînement je pense… mdr ! en tout cas merci beaucoup !

**Kitty :** Heureuse que tu aies apprécié alors ! Je souhaite que cette fin t'ai plu aussi !

**Laurie :** et voilà le 3ème ! Chaud chaud chaud devant je pourrais dire ! lol !

**Blaise le poussin masqu :** Ton pseudo me fait délirer, ça fait poussin vengeur ! mdr ! bah j'espère bien vous voir morts de rire devant mes chapitres ! C'est un peu le but, même dans une fic que je veux sérieuse ça part en live de toute façon, je peux pas renier ma nature… Merci beaucoup pour tes rewiews !

**Miya Black : **oui, surtout Urumi je pense, pasque ce quèque de Jonat, je lui dédie une fic et il ne va même pas la lire, il aura pas de câlin cet ét ! na ! J'espère que la suite te plaît autant !

**Tarahiriel :** je te l'ai jamais cach ! lol ! 

**Akashana :** j'espère que tu penses la même chose de ce chapitre ! 

**Celinette : **aaaaah !!!! ça fait trop plaisiiiiir !! je suis trop fan !!! mdr ! fais pas attention ! lol ! et toi faut essayer d'écrire un lemon ! Pour quand le choixpeau s'en mêle ça serai trop bien ! 

**Vinea K.S Malfoy : **et moi je te réponds euh… Tagazok ! Signification du GROAR ?

**Urumi :** oui, Hermione et Ron, no comment, enfin, ils sont un peu comme ça dans les livres aussi, mais là, j'avais envie, histoire de faire ressortir les 2 protagonistes !

**Iannis :** IANNIIIIIIIIS !!! Bon, tu va encore me traiter de perverse au lycée toi, je le sens bien, mais je revendique ! Pis Dumbledore/McGo, nan pas vraiment nan, quoique y aurai un bon travail de détails avec la barbe… mais nan ! ça me tente pas plus que ça tu vois.

**Dédy : **bah c'est évident ! il lui a murmuré « je t'aime », rien de plus ! Pis pour les phrases à double sens bah merci ! je suis passée maître en la matière !!! lol !

**Ivrian :** iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! je suis encore faaaaaaaan !!!!! ahlala ! y a que des auteurs que j'aime ici !!! *complètement hystérique* le voilà le chapitreuh ! 

**Hermimi :** Ah oui ! Comment as-tu fais ! lol ! passer à côté de ma fic ! Inadmissible ! lol ! nan je t'en veux pas ! tant qu'elle te plaît ! 

**Ah oui ! Annonce de dernière minute, lundi dernier, en cours de physique, le prof a dessiné une forme au tableau qui a tout de suite attiré mon attention (qui a dit perverse ?), il s'agissait en réalité d'un quille… c'était pas du tout ressemblant mais ça a éveillé quelque chose en moi ! lol ! Juste après, il a dessiné un gros truc plus ou moins rond, représentant une boule, comme je suis extrêmement attentive en physique, j'ai pas remarqué. Mais voilà qu'il dit bien fort **_« La boule vient frapper la quille »_** réalisant ses paroles, j'explose de rire et pense à cette fic. Ça vous dirait un Lucius/Severus sur ce sujet ? **


End file.
